


NO. 74

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, NO. 74×何野, ロボット×人間の恋, 田梓淳×NO.115
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 冷たい機械と暖かい笑顔有呼吸な体と無気力な心この恋、いつからどこまで「心臓を交換させることを除いて、その他のいかなること俺も承諾しよ！」この生き生きしている心が、君が愛している唯一の証明だ。





	1. Chapter 1

「先日に行った白雲国際モーターショーで、ホンマはタナタと協議することを公布した。タナタは2016年から2019年の期間、毎年本田に2万セットの排気浄化装置を提供する。国際有名な自動車ブランドが我か国の自発的に開発した排気浄化装置を採用するのは今回が初めて……」  
ラジオでねちねちと喋っていて、牧村はニュースの内容を聞きながら、ビデオに上司の質問を聞く：  
「ところで、NO.115はあの人のそばにもう長い時間いったでしょう？」  
「はい、そろそろ一年になりました。」  
「我々が続々ともらった情報により、後どのくらい終わるか。」  
「早いなら二ヶ月、長いなら半年だと思いますが……」  
「よし。」  
カメラを通して、パソコン向こうの男が満足してうなずいた。牧村は両手を机に置いて、 指を組んで、ちょっとしっかり握った。ビデオにの男は彼の動作を気づいた。  
「願いがある？」  
「ヤァ~さすが主任ですね。やっぱり~何も隠されないですね。」  
「お世辞の話はもういい。直接に言おう、何がほしいかい。」  
「では、もう一人アシスタントを増やすことを申請いただけましょうか。」  
「お、鐘駒一人が足りないが……」  
パソコン向こうの主任はちょっと眉をつり上げる。牧村はすぐ解釈して：  
「NO.74にあげたいんですが……あの父子2人って、誰でも安心できる人ではありませんので、我々はここで行動する時、彼らは決して何もせずに死を待つと思わないです。最後に近づいて、我々はもっと注意しなければなりません。私は74一人で処理できないと心配していますが……」  
「うん……」  
主任は一声で回答したら、マイク向こうの声が無くなった。先ほど上司の回答に「了解」と「許可」の割合が分からない、牧村はちょっと緊張、うっとうしい雰囲気に一分を待ったから、もう一回口を開けた：  
「主任。」  
「おー。」  
相手は突然気が付いたらしい。牧村は心で「おいぼれはまさか寝ちゃったか」と思うが、顔でいつもの丁寧を維持しながら、スクリーンに人の話を静かに待っている――間もなく、上司の皺が満ちる顔に悪い笑いが浮かんだ。  
「もしNO.74にあげるなら、ちょうど適当な一人がいるよ。そういえば、彼らはすこし淵源があるな！」


	2. Chapter 2

鐘駒が門を開いて入った時、牧村は両足を机に置いて、両手を組んで、興味津々に前のスクリーンを見ている。  
「『国際将棋電子棋士の発明者は自分の発明に負けた』のこと、あなたはどう思う。」  
「はい。勝敗は兵家の常だと思います。」  
聞かれる人は平和に答える。聞く人は答えに沿いで続けて言う。  
「このスピードで発展していけば、パソコンは人類を超えて逆に人脳に勝つ日が来ると思わないか。」  
聞かれる男子は鼻筋にメガネの位置を調節して、方側の口もとがちょっと上がって、冷たい弧度を引き出した。  
「はい。いくら凄くても、人間で設計したものである。生存か壊滅か、もちろん主人により決るしかないだと思います。」  
ここまで聞いて、牧村はちょっと頭を後ろに仰いで、入った人に笑った。鐘駒は両手で牧村の椅子背もたれをしっかり押し付ける。  
「本当にあなたの椅子を返す衝動があるな。」  
「じゃ返ろう！」  
牧村は鐘駒にいたずらに目を瞬いたら、まだスクリームに注目した。鐘駒はスクリームを少し見て、  
「これは今日面接に来る伝説中の新しいアシスタントか？医大の優等生と聞いたよ!」  
「うん。」  
牧村は口をゆがめる。  
「あのさ、彼の答えが本当に面白いな。」


	3. Chapter 3

当日午後、牧村は上司が遠いとこらから予定してもらった助手を見た。  
「こんにちは。牧村と申します。」  
主動的に手を出したが、対面新人の顔におべっかが少しでもなし、興奮も全然なし、ただ平静的に手を伸ばして、握手した。  
「何野と申します。お名前をよく存じております。」  
相手の冷たい声を聞いて、牧村は笑いながら肩をすぼめた。  
「よく存じるの意味を聞こえなかったけど……」  
「言葉で表現する必要がないことがいっぱいあります。」  
「それはそうですけ……」  
賛否を言わず頷いて、牧村は持っている鍵を振り上げた。  
「行こう、今日からあなたは私のアシスタントだ。息子を紹介してあげる。」  
何野はもちろん知っていて、牧村が言ったのは彼本当の息子ではない――試験室で研究開発だけをする彼らは、何年さらに何十年で一つ成果だけを得られるだから、自分と相棒の血汗を受けたこれらの産出を自分の宝物にするのは言い過ぎない。  
いくつ廊下をまわって、彼らはやっと暗い隅の一つ試験室の前にきった。  
「すみませんね、迷ったか？軍方に仕事をするあなたも分かるでしょう…」  
「余計な話は結構です。」  
何野は冷静に答えた。  
「あなたの冷たい性格はここと本当に似合うな！でも発明家として…」  
ここまで言って、牧村の口もとに曖昧の微笑みがひらいた。  
「もしかして彼はあなたの熱情を沸かされるかもしれないね……」  
牧村は言いながら、部屋の電気をつけた。  
「うん…」  
ある人は寝ぼけて一声した――よく見ると、部屋の間中に一側の体に甲冑を着るかっこいい青年が立っている、腕と足は鉄チェーンで縛る。ちょっと動くと、チェーンがざあざあと鳴らす。  
青年は目を揉んで、入り口に立つのは牧村を見て、ぶっきら棒に言って：  
「あなたに何回言ったでしょう、電気をつける前に事前言ってください、眩しいで俺の目は見えなくなるよ！」  
「朝から夜まで『俺俺』なんで、どこから習うのは知らん。」  
牧村は何歩で前に行って、遠慮会釈もなく甲冑を着ないの半分頭を打った。  
「痛い！」  
瞬間的にチェーンがゆらゆらした。  
「この野郎、分かるかい！一体ここに立つの誰は俺様か！」　  
「はい、はい、はい。」  
縛られる人は右手をあげて、打った頭を触った。このとき、入り口にじっと傍観している知らない男子を気づいた、突然に動かなくなった。  
「どうしたの。」  
牧村は好奇的に青年を見て、そして後ろの何野を見た。  
“没什么。”  
「なんでもない。」  
たぶん自分が考えすぎて人違いと思って、青年が頭を振って、牧村にあごをあげた。  
「探してもらった継母ですか？」  
青年の話を聞いたら、何野は依然に表情なし立っている、隣の牧村はふんと笑った。  
「勘弁してくれ。お前の目は大丈夫かい？継母なんで男がいい？」  
「それは微妙ですね」  
青年は口をゆがめて、じっと何野を見ている。  
「私の問題ある目に一つ高嶺の花が咲くからさ！」  
「先輩。」  
やっと、じっと何もやらず入り口に立つ冷たい新人は口を開けた。  
「先輩、ずいぶん前から先輩の部下がすごいと聞きました。お手並み拝見いただけないでしょうか？」  
「もちろん。」  
何野がそんな話を言うのを考えなかったが、話される人が勇気があるはずだと思うだから、牧村は面白い芝居を見る邪気を持って頷いた。  
「でも気を付けてね、こいつは金城鉄壁だよ。」  
何野点头。于是牧村摁下墙上的开关，缚在青年身上的铁锁尽数松开，链子拖在地上，不一会儿就都收进了四周的墙体。  
何野は頷いた。牧村は壁にのスイッチを押して、青年を縛る鉄鎖が全部開いて、チェーンが地面に落ちって、間もなく四週壁内に控えた。  
青年は一日縛られた腕を動かして、いやな目で牧村を見る。  
「今私はロボットだけと、美人に手を出す人らしいですか……ああ！」  
この煩い人にもっと話す機会をあげない、何野は牧村の手がスイッチに置く瞬間に前に移す、腰を下ろして、相手の左肩を引いてけたぐりした！  
「ドン！」と大きいな声と伴って、ロボットはあお向けに転倒した。  
何野がそんなに早いスピードを大きいな力があると思わなかった、普通の遠い所から走って来て力を借りられるけたぐりと違って、何野により半分頭が高い、半分体に金属で包んだこいつ、少なくとも50キロほど重い。何野は直接に一つ動作でKOさせて、本当にびっくりした。  
牧村は思わずに拍手した。  
「何野、見えなかったですね。本当に腕があるな！」  
地面に倒れたロボットは桃花眼を大きくして、瞬きず何野を見ている。何野も上から横になるロボットを見る。二人の視線が交わって、何野は瞬間的に呼吸できず、この時ロボットが自分に黙って口形を作った：  
「野ちゃん？」  
この瞬間、何野はびっくりしたように、体を速く後退した。  
「どうした？」  
何も知らない牧村はすぐ何野に手を伸ばして助けようが、断られた。何野は全力で落ち着いて、平静的に答える：  
「大丈夫です。」  
「それはよかった。」　  
牧村はロボットのほうに見て、  
「NO.74、先集まったデータを報告しろう。」  
被点到名的机器人依旧赖在地上不起，两眼一眨不眨地盯着何野。  
指名されたロボットはだだをこねて起きなくて、目をしばたたかず何野を見ている。  
「加速度10m/s2、右腕重荷100キロ、ヒップ……ああ！痛い……」  
何野で頭ごなしに踏まれて、ロボットは地面にとんきょうな声を出した。いっそ自分を転んだ何野の右手を掴まった。  
「眩暈まで転ばれた！私の责任はとってまらう！」  
他人でこんなに付き纏われることはずいぶん前からなかったが、何野は飽きて手を取り返したいが、あの恥ずかしさが知らないロボットはもっとしっかり何野の手を握た。  
「離してくれ。」  
何野の声に温度が零点まで下がったが、ロボットは依然にナンパしたい。  
「友達を作りましょう。俺はNO.74です。任務をする時よく「仁社長」と呼ばれて、身長は178センチ、体重は62キロ、スリーサイズはそれぞれ…」  
「すみません、私は自分に弱い人に趣味を持てないです。」  
何野说完，用力甩开抓住自己的手，径直朝屋外走去。  
何野は言ったら、力を入れて自分を掴まる手を振って、まっすぐに部屋外に行った。  
そばの牧村もう震えるまで笑って、口をゆがめたながら何野に門を開けた。  
「失礼しました。ありがとうございました！」  
二つ関係ない話を一緒に言うと、分かられる人は牧村しかいない。何野がこの曲がる廊下に迷うのを心配する、牧村は好意的に何野の後ろ姿に言う：  
「くるルートで返せばいいよ。」  
「もう遠く行っちゃったよ。」  
地面に横になるロボットはあぐらをかく、身に灰をちょっと片付いた。  
「幸いなのは俺は鉄鋼の体だ。普通の人なら、彼の力を耐えるわけではないでしょう。」  
「お前はざまみろ。」  
牧村は笑顔を止めて、NO.74の後ろに行って、彼の鉄鋼のお尻に一回踏んだ。  
「あれ、あなたの足が痛くないの。」  
ロボットは牧村がこれから自分に怒るのが分かるだから、別の話を喋る。しかしこれは無駄、次の秒にお尻がもう一回踏まれた。  
「あれ、まだ！」  
「人を追跡するなのに失ってしまたから。」  
NO.74はばれる半分の髪を掴まって、  
「相手の人が突然多くなって、俺は勝手に行動できないでしょう？あなたさ、田梓淳の用心棒を見なかった！しっかり保護している。あの、そういえば…」  
ロボットは口をゆがめて、  
「あのNO.115、策動されたじゃないですか。」  
「うん…」  
牧村は右手で頬づえをついて、明確に答えなかった。NO.74は入り口にあごをあげて、　  
「先のあいつ、どんなキャラクター？」  
「お前一人でできないの心配があるだから、ボスに請求した新しいアシスタントだ。」  
「あれ？じゃ……俺の人になるの。」  
「うん、いちおう。」  
「ふふ！」  
これから毎日美人と一緒にいられる、氷山ツンデレ冷たいのタイプだけど、NO.74は転んだところに甘い痛さがあると思った。


	4. Chapter 4

やっぱり、翌日の朝、NO.74はもう一回何野を見た。彼は全然恥ずかしくなくて、手を縛たチェーンをごっとんごっとんと揺れる。  
「お前、やっと来た。首は切るまで伸ばしたぞ！」  
「別に伸ばさせる人はいないでしょう。」  
何野の口振りは昨日と比べて、全然暖かくなる意味は少しでもない。彼は門のそばに行って、　開けるスイッチを押した。NO.74は興奮的に聞いて：  
「牧村は開けると言ったか？」  
一晩に縛られた腕を動かして、NO.74はゆっくり何野のそばに行って、持っている書類を一目見た。  
「俺の復讐を恐くないか？」  
ロボットの挑発に対して、何野は気にしなくて、冷たく言って：  
「一、私はあなたに健康診断しようから、あなたを外さなければなりません。二、あなたは私に負けたから、恐く必要がありません。」  
言い終わり、NO.74から見ると、何野は挑発的にファイルをあげた。  
「どうぞ、Mr. NO.74。」  
「はい？」  
NO.74は何野の話の意味を把握しなかったそうだ。それで、何野は「優しくて」解釈して、  
「一分の自己紹介が許される。三回目を言わせらないでね。」  
「え？一回目はどこ……」  
何野の顔がまだ冷たくなったを見て、NO.74は口を止めて、小さいな声で：  
「あの日、俺は身長体重スリーサイズを言った時、お前が俺を殴るばかり…」  
「基本資料って、私は調べたら分かる。」  
「じゃ、何を知りたいですか？」  
「あなた体内のチップ分布と各自のデータベース、また、効能。」  
何野は椅子を引いて座った。ロボットは椅子背もたれを押さえて、目を細めて言って、  
「これらがもっと簡単に調べられるじゃない。」  
「ただ、あなたが自分を正しく認識するのを希望しているだけです。」  
何野が言い終わって、優雅的に足を組んで腰かけて、あごをあげた。  
「始めましょうか。」


	5. Chapter 5

牧村は実験室に来た時、背を曲げて椅子に丸く縮こまっている何野の姿を見た。NO.74は何野の隣にしゃがんで、頭をもたげて何野と話したり、頭を下げてつま先を遊んだりする。しかしロボットは専念しなくでも、牧村は入り口に近ついた時、NO. 74の右目の赤外線に精確に放射された。  
「何をしているの？」  
牧村は直接にドアを押して入ってきた。何野は椅子から起きていなかったが、ただ振り返って先輩にちょっとうなずいた。牧村は部屋のデスクに向かってちょっと顎を上げだ。  
「どうしてこんなに座っているの？あそこにはテーブルがあるんじゃないか！」  
「しょうがないわ！」  
NO.74は立ち上がって、しゃがんで少ししびれた足を蹴った。  
「彼はどうしてもこうして、俺は付き合いしかないよ。」  
何野の手の中の鉛筆はいったん止まって、咳払いをして、また続けて紙で書いている。  
牧村はいかがわしいに二人に向かって目くばせする。  
「珍しいなぁ……まさか金城鉄壁の仁社長も、優しい心があるよ！」  
「君が作られたものなのに……任務を執行する時の名前、本当に『社長』を扱いか？」  
NO.74は白眼を向いて牧村をじろりと見る。何野は椅子から飛び降りて、描いたばかりの完成品を持って牧村に向かって歩いてくる。  
「先輩、それは私がNO . 74の自叙によって描いた略図っす。」  
「ちょっと見せて。」  
牧村は図面を受け取り、瞬間で目を丸くした。  
「噓！これ、略図？」  
NO.74も近づいてきて見る。  
「俺をどんなように描いて……なんじゃこりゃぁあ！」  
目を大きく開いて、ロボットは目の中の赤外線でその図面を焼いてのが恨めしい。  
「この絵、このライン……お前、とっくに用意して印刷用のだろう？」  
「ボールペンのインクはどう説明しますか。」  
「え……」  
そういうことらしい。ロボットは頭を掻きて、すぐ牧村をつきまとう。  
「牧ちゃん」  
「はい？」  
こいつは普段任務の時はこんなめちゃくちゃな人と接触したか、こんなに柔らかい話し方を学んだ。「牧ちゃん」と呼ぶと、福祉をもらいに来るのが分かった。  
「君ね、前回の任務失敗はまだ罰をしていないで、メリットを考るな」  
「これだけです。お願いします！」  
話すと何野を引っ張った。  
「保証します！よく！真面目に！完備きに！任務を完成する！でも彼も連れて行く！必ず一緒に行く！」  
満足に何野の驚く目を受信して、NO.74は続いて牧村と条件を相談する。  
「彼は俺のアシスタントにするではないか！今度の任務で着任するよ！いいでしょう？ね？」  
大きな男でこんな甘えたな口調に我慢できない、何野はロボットの足に容赦なく思い切り殴った。  
「あぉ！」  
ロボットを作った時、極緻に真実の効果を追求するため、牧村はわざとNO . 74に痛みの感応システムをデザインした。これで味を味わえた！  
「あぉ！痛い！」  
ロボットは怒りに何野をにらんだ。何野の顔は静かで冷たい。  
「ただ人間に話せるツールでうぬぼれます。こめんね、ここはまた君に交通を指揮することはないでしょうか。」  
「お前！」  
NO.74は怒りに牧村をにらんだ——これはどんなアシスタントなの？こんなに傲慢でも何にもしないのか？  
牧村は笑いだけ。  
「間違ってないわ。」  
「おおおお俺、悲しい！」  
NO.74はげっそりに地上に座っている。牧村は振り向いて何野に聞く：  
「何野さん、NO . 74と一緒にこの任務にするの？」  
この話し方はどうしても「何野さん、あなたはこの人と一緒にいて、一生離さない」の違和感がするの？しかし何野はただ眉をしかめて、直ちに公式的に答え：  
「もし共に仕事を通して、NO . 74にもっと直感的に理解するなら、決して辞さないと思います。」  
「うん……」  
牧村の感じはともかく、ロボットはこの答えがかなり満足してる。彼は何野の腕を引いて、親しくに揺れる。  
「野ちゃん、野ちゃん、ちゃんーと、俺を理解するね！」


	6. Chapter 6

三日後、NO . 74は車を運転して、何野を連れて一緒に任務を完成に出発した。この度、2人は共同で目標を証明する。  
「今夜、我々は共に――タナタのCEOと蕭氏のお嬢様、萧玲娜さんの婚約式を証明します。これはこの若いビジネスのニューリッチが本周で二回目にみんなの目玉惹かれた。この月曜日、タナタとホンマは……署名し……」  
何野は助手席に座って、ラジオのニュースを聞いて、両手はキーボードの上でぱちぱちと急速に叩いている。NO . 74はちらっとスクリーンを見た。  
「指は短いけど、早いもんっすね」  
ロボットの悪口に気をつけなく、何野は続けてコンピュータの上の資料を調べる。間もなく、彼は「ガタ」とをリターンキーを押して、口元に悪い笑いをした。  
「資料の安全性を確保するため、私はあなたのデータベースに新型ウイルスをインプラントすると決まった。」  
「お前！俺を殺したいか？！」  
　急ブレーキをして、何野は無表情で足の上のパソコンを安定する。NO . 74不満で振り返った後問い：  
「お前、誰にもこんなに冷たいの？」  
「あなたは任務を執行する時は感情を全部顔に映っていますか。」  
何野は彼を見ていない、両目は道の交通信号燈を直視する。  
「怒りやすい、うれしさが顔色に現れる、頭が単純――こんなダメな機械が、先輩にどうして安心に任務を任せるの？」  
「おい！」  
ロボットの怒鳴を待たず、何野は冷ややかに注意をして：  
「もう靑になりました。」  
「くそ！」  
ロボットは叱られて、アクセルに足を踏みつける。  
「何野よ何野、何年ぶりで、すごくなったな！」  
ロボットはそう言った後、専念に車を運転して、そのため何野は暗がりで握った拳を見えなかった。


	7. Chapter 7

怒って車を運転して、二人は間もなく目的地に着いた。車を泊めた後、NO.74は自分を仕事モードに切替って、携帯を何野に渡した。  
「あの坊ちゃんは今度しか豪勢できないぞ。」  
「あることは、データベースに置いていいと思います。社長……」  
何野すぐ状態に入って、コンピュータのデータを電話に転送して、ロボットと一緒に車から降りた。  
「しばらくすると私たちは各自で行動するの可能性が高い、電話を注意して、何にがあたった送れてくれ。」  
「はい。分かりました。」  
二人は話しすとこ、突然後ろから大きい声て挨拶をして：  
「偶然や。仁君。」  
二人は一緒に音の源に振り返って——皮膚の色は黒くて、スーツを着る男を見って、手を振りながら歩いて来る。NO . 74は何野の耳元に近づけて低い音で言う：  
「あいつ、梁进だ。」  
何野はうなずいた。二人は親しくそろって内緒話をするとこを見って、梁进は思わずに冗談の気持ちになった。わざとおかしい歩き方になって、へんてこなに歩いてくる。  
「また俺の何か悪口を言った？」  
彼は何野を隅から隅まで細かく見て、何野は照れってNO . 74の後ろに隠れた。梁进もっといかがわしく笑った。  
「仁君、ついに惜しまない小さな秘書を連れてきたか？お二人は、小さい頭をそろて親しく話すよ！」  
「ただ彼にこう言った、白いスーツを着るのはちょっと目立ってる。」  
遊びの笑顔になって、NO.74は何野と一緒に先に行って、怒った梁进を一人で残った。


	8. Chapter 8

「あいつを邪魔するな、一人で遊んでろう。」  
「ちょっと、ひどいじゃないですか。」  
「エレベーターに入り、何野はこらえきれずに唇を噛んで笑ってしまった――この瞬間、ロボットは自分の耳に届いた「duang」の警報音を聞こえた！  
「こ！こ！」  
彼はすぐ目をそらした。おかしいのは、注意力を他の処にそらすと、警報音はすぐ消えた。  
「どうしますか。」  
笑顔を隠して、何野はいつもに冷たい顔にもどった。  
「何でもねえ。」  
ロボットはさっきの笑顔を思い出すと、話には思わずに殘念の感じがした。  
「お前さ、笑顔はこんなにキレイのに、よく笑ってよ。」  
何野は唇をすぼめて、やや困惑でフロア指示モニターを見た。  
「自分のことをよくして、ほかのことは心配しなくてもいいと思います。」  
何野に言い返されて、NO.74はちょっと恥ずかしく感じる。エレベーターには他の人がなくでよかった、でないとこの刀と槍も入らない顔は傷をつけるわ。  
しばらくして、エレベーターが着いた。NO . 74深呼吸して、スーツのコートを整理した。  
「今日は主にもう一度状況を確認するため、宴会のゲストリストを含め。目標には、資料はほぼ手に入れた。」  
電話のNO.74が転送したデータを見って、何野はうなずいて、二人はエレベーターを出た。  
「そうだ、あの野郎は忠誠の用心棒がいる、気をつけて。」


	9. Chapter 9

タナタに貸し切た宴会場を見って、何野は心の中であざ笑った。  
「息子の金と前途は父が道を開く。道理でそんなにたくさんの官僚二世は商人になろうとしている。  
NO.74は彼の後ろに行って、唇は彼の柔らかい髪を貼って、かすかな呼吸音を出した。何野は急に呼吸を止めて、耳元で男の低い声が髪を通して耳に入る。  
「俺の喜怒哀楽は顔に映っている！政治姻戚って、あなたは聞いていなかった？」  
二人は近いので、ロボットの呼吸は人間のほど温かくないが、何野のうなじに思わずに鳥肌が立った。  
「あなた……」  
「なに？」  
何野自発的に自分と離れて、NO.74はニコニコしながら問った。こと時、先駐車場に置いられた梁進も入ってきた。二人の様子を見って、また思わずにツッコミして、  
「お二人のラブラブは本当には一刻も止めへんわ。」  
「わざとシングル・ドッグのあなたに見せる、どうするの？」  
NO.74は話しながら、先逃げ出した何野を捕まえ戻った。何野は本能的に断りたいが、NO.74に後ろから腰につねて、腰は思はずに抜けた。彼は勢いに乗じてNO.74の体にかけて、でも両手はロボットの胸に軽く当て、距離を作った。  
「ちょうどいい、お互いに知り合って――俺のアシスタントって、何野。」  
NO.74は話しながら、親しくに何野に紹介して、  
「こいつは梁氏不動産の若主人、梁進さん。」  
「初めまして。」  
梁進は自発的に手を伸ばし、何野と握った、ついでに白眼をNO . 74向いて見る。  
「仁君の言うようにじっとしていられるかい。俺のこの顔、毎日毎日に焼けて泥水にかき混ぜる、石炭のようになった。何野さんのようなきめ細かい肌と柔らかい肉がないよ。」  
梁進の皮肉と冗談の言葉に対して、何野は穏やかに口元をかすかに上がる。  
「梁進様の様子はびだんしに言われない、いいと思います。」  
「プはははははは……」  
NO.74の爽やかな笑い声がみんなの注意をひきつけている。何野は裏って彼を握って——あの感じは、本物の肉の感じがする。  
「いい、いい！」  
ロボットは笑い声を収めて、何野に目つきを渡した。  
「仁社長、お久しぶりです。」  
今晩の主役、田梓淳は笑いながら歩いて来る。何野は軽くにロボットの手分けて、後ろに避けって、じっくりと目の前の目標を観察し——やはり資料の通り、この人は身長にしても顔にしても、すべてが優れる。特にその春風に沐し人畜無害の笑顔は、多くの少年少女の心を捕獲しただろう。  
NO.74は何野をちらっと見た、笑って田梓淳に言う。  
「田総は多忙しい貴人で、もし私はよく会いに来なら邪魔になるではないでしょうか。」  
「これを仁社長の褒め言葉にするは。」  
二人は作り笑いをしてお互いにお世辞をした、何野はこの春風のような笑顔の官商の寵児を観察し続ける。無一文から財を築くとはいえ、親も支援をしないわけがない。お金がなくでも社交を作ってあげる、人間には誰でもそうではないか。  
頭の中にはまた考えていて、ポケットから電話の振動を伝わた。NO.74はちょうどここを見に来た——何野は心で悟るにうなずいて、二人は話し終わってなど、ウェーターに従い指定の席へ行った。


	10. Chapter 10

「この人……」  
着座して、何野はすぐ電話を取り出し、NO.74が送って来た写真を見た。  
「これが田梓淳の用心棒だ。この前には会ったことある。同類匂いがする。」  
電話を収める前に真剣にスクリーンで弾いた文字は読んで、何野は思わずに口元あげだ。彼は侧すぎて、NO . 74耳元に寄せて、小さい声で言って、  
「同類なんで……君らは戦う時、マグネットのように吸っているの？  
「プ。」  
ロボットの笑いは再び鸣りした妙な警報音を止めた。彼は笑い声を閉じて、顔を離して何野を見ない。  
「どうしましたか。」  
この躱す眼差しはこれで今日の2回目見たが、何野は思わずに疑った。  
「何にか状況がありますか？」  
NO.74は答えなかった、右の袖を巻く。しばらくして、彼の右手の小手は少しずつ小さいなほしが現れた——何野は学校にいる時、暗号の授業では点字文を学んだことがあって、「あなたが笑うとキレイだ」と言う点字文がすぐ分かった。彼は軽い咳をして、座る姿を調整した。  
「あなたはこの手であちこちで種を残りますか。」  
「やきもちをしたの？」  
NO.74はプツと笑った。  
「俺、種まき機と思うの？」  
「違いますか。」  
何野のあざ笑いはNO.74の後ろはコントロールできずに「この顔がキレイの男のやきもち姿は怖い」の鳥肌が立つことを感じる。何野のやきもちは良いことかどうかを考えているところ、突然何野が宴会場の玄関の方向を見るとこを見ていく。  
「どうしたの？」  
「あの人ですか。」  
何野は「あの人は髪型が変わったようだ」を言いたいこと、もう一つの影は彼らの視線を遮った。  
「仁社長、おかわりないでしょうか。」  
何野は見上げて、黒いワンピースを着って、下腹部が微かに隆起した美女が自発的にNO . 74隣の空き席に座った。  
「この方は……」  
ロボットはためらってどのように答える、何野があっさりに手を渡した。  
「あなたは伝説の若い奥さん、伍玥でしょう？妊娠する時、くれぐれも体に気をつけてください。」  
言って、何野は微笑んで振り返ってNO . 74を見た。  
やきもちした！やきもちした！やきもちした！  
頭の中相次ぐ警報に暈する前に、NO . 74の頭の中にはこの想いだけだ！


	11. Chapter 11

「さら！」  
ある水は顔にかけて、NO . 74これで自分の頭がはっきりしたと感じた。  
「くそ、どうしてあの女もここにいるの？」  
「伍玥さんの家族も蕭家と商売があると聞いていますから。」  
身の回り急に何野のゆっくりの答えを伝わって来て、ロボットは疫病神を見ているように、三メートルも跳んで行った。  
「どどどどうしてここにいる？」  
しかし何野ただ穏やかにドライヤー前まで歩いて手を乾かし、ついでに冷ややかに言って、  
「先輩から、あなたを見ていてって。」  
手には水のしずくがないのを確定した後、何野はポケットからある紙取り出す。  
「これは奥さんに頼まれてあなたに渡すものです。仁社長。」  
とこたえると、外には異動があると気づいて、何野は振り返っる瞬間、体はすでにロボットにブースに曳きされた。  
「う！」  
次の瞬間、先二人いるの洗面台は、もう他の人に着替えた。  
「もうすでに1箱のたばこを吸いたよ。」  
これは田梓淳の声に聞こえる。もう一人は答えないが、NO . 74はあの人の身元を猜ている。しばらくして、田梓淳の声で続いて聞かれた。  
「今日の宴会は好きじゃないのが知っている……」  
この時に、もう一人がついに口を開いた。  
「ただお坊ちゃんの安全を守るだけです。」  
ブースには、何野は頭を下げて電話にNO . 74からのメッセージを見た。  
「偶然ね、彼だちも？」  
「もって、なに。」  
何野は白目をしたいところ、突然にブースのドアが「だん」とした——NO.74急いで彼を懐に 守った。  
この時、ドアの外には用心棒の冷たい声がもらってきた：  
「坊ちゃん、宴会場に帰るべきです。」  
「ドアにはカメラがあるみたいだ。」  
ロボットは低い声で言った。  
「見られたみたい、私たちは何にをしなきゃ。」  
何野は今回の行動に目標の各種調査抵抗行為を考えたが、トイレの個室に自分でパートナーでこんなことをするのを考えなかった。  
「うん…」  
我慢できず呻吟を口から漏れた。何野は阻止の時間もない、自分のあの大切なものがロボットで握られた！  
「お前…バカ…うん…」  
でもNO.74はぜんぜん平気で、何野の耳のそばで、低い声で言って、  
「二人の男はこんなに小さい空間に隠すのは、このことだけで懐疑されないよ。」  
その後、一つの大きい手で何野のあのものを握って、軽くしたり重くしたり触る。  
「あんた…うん…離して…あ…」  
時には早い時には遅いのリズムで何野が抵抗できず、全身の血液は目の前の憎らしい侵犯者で下身に注いた！混乱中、小さい頃の待ち、外の動き、先輩の断り、クラスメートのさげすんだ表情、ロボットの失礼…すべての思いが、白濁になって、死ぬまで来た快感中、全部NO.74の手に噴出した。  
「うん！…」  
唇をしっかり噛む、額をNO.74の肩に置いた。ロボットは一手を伸ばして、何野の後頭部のややうえに軽く触る。  
「野ちゃん、僕だよ。」  
この話の意味を考える時間を上げなく、NO.74は全然気にしなくて汚れた手を何野の前に広げて、  
「どうしよう、汚れたよ！」  
同時に、彼は先何野の後頭部を支える手を取り戻して、目部の赤外線を開けた――トイレにもう余計な人などがいないを確認したら、NO.74は手で個室の門に置いて、力を入れてたたいた。  
「ぱた！」  
二人は門を開いて、やっぱり一つ監視カメラが地面に落ちた。  
「あらら、ただライブを見せた…痛い！」  
減らず口をたたく時間もない、NO.74のお尻がひどく踏まれた！  
お互いの力が同じだけど、ロボットの金城鉄壁と比べて、痛いのは鉄皮を踏んだ何野だけしかいない！  
「お前！馬鹿野郎！」


	12. Chapter 12

何野を怒らせるの結果は――席に戻したNO.74は座ったら、お尻が椅子に貼ったように、ぜんぜん動かれない。  
「くそっ！お前、何したか？」  
携帯がずっと振動しているが、何野はNO.74が絶えずに発信したメールを放っておいて、挑発的にロボットの腿を触った。  
「足のエンジンをしめただけです。」  
「死を求めるか」  
今回、ロボットは本当に怒った！ちょっとこのとき、田梓淳は未婚妻をつれてこのテーブルにまわって来た。  
「あぁ、仁社長。あなたはやっと来ました。」  
前のやつのかけて自分が懲罰をうけて、動かなくなった。これを思ったら田梓淳の笑顔がNO.74から見るとまったく目障りだ。  
「すみません。」  
何野は主動的に起きて、田梓淳と杯を合わせた。  
「最近天気が変わりやすく、仁社長は以前から足の病気があって、最近ひどくなりました。今日病気を持って貴社の喜び日に来て、たぶんクーラーで風引いたから、起きて酒をすすめられません。ご容赦ください。」  
こいつ、優れた助理の潜在能力もあるだ？ロボットは何野を見て、そして田梓淳を見て、何野の話通り、すみませんの様子を作った。  
「わざわざ田総にメンツをたてないではありませんよ。」  
「分かりました。」  
田梓淳は笑いながら答える。  
「仁社長はわたくしの晩餐会に出席できて、もう無上な光栄だと思います。」  
言いながら隣の侍者に毛布を取ってもらってNO.74に掛けた。お互いにもう一回お世辞を言って、ようやく、田梓淳を見送った。  
何野は座ったら、NO.74に怒られた！  
「本当に俺をリューマチのおやじに言ったね！早く起動くれよ、そうしないと後…」  
話も終わらず、銃弾は右上方向から彼らに向けて射て来た！　  
「気をつけて！」  
瞬間に、銃弾が物を打つぱんぱん音と人の悲鳴があちらこちらから湧き上がる。お客さんたちは悲鳴しながらお互いに押したりこづいたりして銃弾を逃げる。  
先に何野で体の下半部を封鎖したが、幸いのはNO.74は自分体内の応急起動スイッチの位置が分かる――すぐリセットする同時に、何野を掴まってしっかり抱いた！  
「ぱんぱんぱん！」  
銃弾はNO.74の左肩に打った、起きた煙が鲜やかな液体と一緒に噴出した！  
「打たれましたか？」  
何野は緊張的に聞く。NO.74は彼をしっかり懐に抱きしめて、彼の頭を押さえて起きらせない。  
「気にしないで！」  
間もなく、ロボットの太腿リセットが完成した！敏捷的に振り向いて、NO.74は力を入れて前の丸卓を立に引き起きた！  
「おい！取って！」  
「ダダダダ…」  
丸卓に打った一つ銃弾を逃げて、何野はロボット後ろ腰に掛ける拳铳を引き出して、同士の指示により击って反撃する！  
「三時の方面！」  
「ぱんぱんぱんぱん！」  
「助けて！」  
「ぱんぱんぱんぱん！」  
何野はNO.74が指示した方向により射击しながら、ロボットを指揮して丸卓で付近の人を隠す。このとき、ロボットは突然に叫ぶ：  
「12時！」  
ついに立てになった丸卓をほっといて――  
「ぱんぱんぱんぱん！」  
もうたくさんの銃弾が丸卓に打った。NO.74はもう抵抗できない状態を見たら、何野を捕まってた抱いて、混乱に乗じて逃げた！  
「会場の人たち…」  
「任務！」


	13. Chapter 13

何野とあれらの人道主義というくだらないものを解釈する時間がなくて、NO.74は何野を引っ張っていてぐっと狂奔して、駐車場まで必死に逃げてやっと足どりを緩めた。　  
「はあはあ、何とか警察が駆けつけた前に逃げ出したよ。」  
確かに、内閣の息子さんの婚約晩餐会に対して、本来は厳格な安保があって、今また大型の銃撃戦が行った、警察はすでに外面で部署し終わって突進して入るつもりだ。  
何野はNO.74の後ろに付き従って、二人は腰をかがめて、駐車場でいろいろな高級車の間を取り抜けた。  
「私達の車を運転できなかった。この服も……」  
　「あった！」  
　NO.74は何野を引っ張っていて傍に置いた車に潜り込む！  
「これは私たちの車じゃない！」  
「もうすぐになるぞ！」  
二人は車のドアの側にしゃがんでNO.74はズボンのポケットの中からスイス軍刀ぐらいのものを探り出して、キー穴の内に差し込んでいじくり回して、もうすぐ錠を開いた！何野は思わず白い目でロボットを見た。  
「危ない人間！またどんなものに化けるの。」  
「よく見て！」  
NO.74は邪魅で笑うと、何野を引っ張っていて車の後列に潜り込んだ。彼は服を捲り上げて、裸の背中が現れた。  
「お前は……！」  
「何を思うか？背後で一着服を隠したよ。」  
「ぷっ。」  
NO.74が自分に騒ぎふざけるのつもりがないことを確定したら、何野はせせら笑った。  
「まさかなトランクだよ。」  
ロボットの洋服のアウターを脱ぐように手伝っていて、ちょうどワイシャツを引き続き脱いで、さっきトイレの中でスキンシップを取ったイメージが突然頭の中に入って、何野は思わず手を止めて、顔も真っ赤になった。  
「どうしたの？」  
NO.74は振り返って何野を見たら、何野は急いで視線をそらして、みだりにロボットのワイシャツを脱いだ。  
「左側の肩甲骨の下で1寸に、長く押して……そこ……うん……」  
こんな緊急の時刻で、NO.74はなんとうめく気持ちもあって、何野は本当に彼の頭をこじ開けてたくてならなくて中に一体どのラインを間違ったことを見た。力を入れて手をつけて押しようとするところへ——  
「お前！」  
突然ロボットに身をひるがえて体を押さえられて、何野は怒って問いただした——今日何度かロボットに軽薄になられて、言いふらしてまったく穴があったら入りたいだ！  
ところが、NO.74はそっと手で何野の口を覆って、ついでに脱いだばかりのアウターをつかんで背にはおった。  
「誰がこちらへ行くぞ」  
ロボットがこのように言いを耳にして、何野は直ちに黙った。NO.74はうつむいて彼の耳もとでささやいた：  
「パソコン、まだ車上にある。」  
何野はうなずいた。ロボットは引き続き聞いた：  
「資料以外に、他のものもあるかい？ないと、いらないだよ。後ほどおやじをお前に新しいのを申請させ……」  
片時をためらって、何野は軽く答えた：  
「え。」  
「よし。行くぞ！」  
この時に、後部座席の車窓が人にノックられた！  
「お前ら！出てくれ！」  
二人は同時に頭をもたげて窓の外へ見る――ふと見ると一人のヘアスタイルも表情も十分でだらしがない不良青少年の様子の男子がいらいらして待っていてそこ、口中でまだものをかんでいた。  
「最近の警察もうこんな感じなので、ちゃんと事件を解決できるかい？信じられないかなぁ。」  
NO.74は我慢できなくて陰でツッコミぐらいやった。何野と目で言いたいことを交換した。NO.74は腕を長く伸ばして車の窓を揺れておった。  
「おい、何のご用がある？他人のよい事を損なってうおのめができたよ！」  
「ぷっ！」  
あの警察は口の中のものを吐いてしまって、直接手を伸ばして入って車のドアをオープンした。  
「速く出てくれ！」  
この時に何野も座り始めて、体はまだNO.74のアウターをはおって、まさに他人によい事を断ち切られた様子みたいだ。NO.74は陰で何野をちょっとたたいて、後部座席から前に向かって這っていた。  
「おやおやお前が出てくれ！」  
あの警察はいらいら催促して、ところがNO.74はかなり気持ちを抑えられた。ふと見ると彼はゆったりと運転席の上で登って、着手しながら、言った：  
「それはそれは、先にエンジンを止めてはならない……」  
この時に、突然車庫の中から大きな音が伝えてきた。  
「ドカン！」  
「オヤ！」  
あの警察はびっくりして金切り声を上げて、頭を抱いてしゃがんでいた――しかし彼の金切り声がまだ散っていなくて、身辺の車が外れる矢と同じに発射していきた！  
「ああっ！」  
ぶつかれてお尻が地べたに座ってきた。彼が反応してきて銃を取り出して射撃しよう時に、二人はもうとっくに扉と窓をきちんと閉めて大手を振って立ち去った！


	14. Chapter 14

「だからお二人今回は保険会社を倒産させるつもりかい。」  
牧村は目の前の衣服がばらばらと頭を下げておとなしく罰を承知するちびちゃんを見て、前に出て一人一人に頭を撫でた。  
「さっき電話が来た。田梓淳本人は毛髪の傷がないようで、そうから見ればボディーガードの仕事は非常によくやった。しかし、現場がむやみにそのようになって、彼をしばらく片付けさせた。勿論で、どう言うに関わらず、お二人が無事に帰って来るのが良いだ。」  
牧村は何野の肩を叩いた――このガキ、一回の任務を完成して、目つきが来たばかり時とそんなに凛としたのがないようだ！  
「ところが、田梓淳の父子二人は誰でも善良な人間じゃなくて、今回の銃撃を参与して企画した可能性もあるかもしれない。まず少し片付けて、採集したデータを分析しよう。」  
「はい。」  
牧村のところから出て来て、何野はNo.74を実験室まで送っていて、改めて鎖を掛けて充電した。  
「今日はすみません。教訓とするぞ！」  
言ったら転身して離れようとすると、No.74は彼を止まらせた。  
「おい、くるぞ。」  
何野は理解できなくて、振り返って、ちょうど近づいたロボットにキスされた！  
「うん！」  
「ばん！」  
何野は拳を振り上げて、ひどくNo.74に打ってNo.74の口もとはすぐにうっ血を現れて、何滴か暗くて赤く組み合わせるものが立った。  
「野ちゃん、そうして自分の命の恩人を対応するの？」  
ちょっと口もとをなめて、No.74はせせら笑った。何野も遠慮しなくて、前に出てロボットの口もとの赤いものを指先に塗った。  
「攻撃された後に何滴のトマトジュースを立っても、本当に自分が人になったのか？誰か僕を侮ってもお前ができない！」  
「お前、他人に侮っられるの？」  
No.74は聞いてかっとなって、話を明らかにした。  
「そんな汚い思いを知らないと思ってるの？妻も娘も鐘駒もいる牧村って、来世でもお前の順番に着かない。あんな気持ち、回収するぞ。」  
「すみません、意味分からん。」  
何野はまた前の凛とした模様に回復して、No.74を押し開けて転身して実験室を離れた。  
「僕と牧村先輩が何日か知り合うことができた。まだ誰でも一目ぼれをするなんて事態に至らないです。空いたっら大脳を再起動したほうがいいと思って、一日中むやみに他人の私事を推測するのを免れるようにやるかな。」


	15. Chapter 15

この小さいエピソードのせいで、三人が座ってデータを分析する時まで何野の顔色も依然としてよくなったみた。  
「どうしたの、何野さん。顔色がそんなに……。」  
どうしても何野が初めてこのような高力の任務を受けて、まだあまり慣れないで、牧村は関心を持って聞いた。  
「いいえ、大丈夫です。」  
何野は軽く頭を振って、牧村の向かい側で座った。彼は斜めに一目でそこでつまらなくて指ををかじるNo.74を見た。  
「ところで、田梓淳はNo.74に酒をすすめ終わった後にどこ行ったか？銃が発砲する時、僕は蕭さんがそばにいるだけを覚えている。そのほかに、発砲した人に気づいて、田梓淳の用心棒に似ている……」  
ここにまで、何野は思わずトイレの中の下品な事を思い出した。彼はかんで唇を下へ締めて、極力顔の上で広がるべきでないほんのりとした赤みをごまかした。牧村は何野を見て、また依然としてそこで指をかじっているロボットを見て、肩をいからした――今回の任務から、二人が収穫するのが多かったようだ！  
まさか主任の言った通りに、この二人はやはり源があって、そこでこの源が深くて、No.74の体は改造を受ける同時に、以前の記憶もすべてフォーマットべきだった。やはり……  
うん……でもNo.74は初めて何野に会った時、眼中に確かに「お久しぶり」の情緒をあらわしたようだね！  
仕事を終わてからさらに考えるのを決定して、牧村は急いで考えを回収した。  
「何野の考えによって、今回の銃撃についておそらく田梓淳がわざとわなを仕掛けると感じるの？」  
　No.74が指を銜えって、頷いた。  
「あの用心棒の攻撃目標から見れば、俺と田梓淳の婚約者べき。」  
「え？そう思うの？」  
牧村は親切にNo.74の指を見て、彼はどの子供に教わった悪い欠点で自分で作るのが最も得意げな細長い指を損なうことを心配した。  
「証拠は？」  
「パチン。」  
あの手洗いの隣りに放置したモニターをテーブルにたたかれる上の時に、何野の顔色が彩り豊かになっった――彼は容赦なく一目でロボットを見張った！  
牧村はそばに座って、十分の趣を持って二人を何度もじっくり見た。牧村ようなじっくり見ることが我慢できないで、何野は生であのモニターをしっかりかぶせた。  
「先輩、中のオーディオに僕は少し後でNo.74と検討しにいきます。」  
「よし。」  
牧村は頷いた。  
「お疲れ様でした。初めて任務をやり遂げることがこのようにできてとてもよかった。では、今日はこうしましょう！よく休んで、明日私達は継続しろう。」  
何野はテーブルの上のモニターを見ると、頷いた。  
「はい。」


	16. Chapter 16

何野が離れた後に、牧村はやっと懐から彼のIPADを取り出した――No.74の体の中で内蔵したビデオカメラがあるので、毎回任務をやる時、現場の情況を完全に撮影できた。だからたとえあのモニターがなくても、牧村も二人のトイレで発生した事に対して一目で分かることができる。  
「え？」  
牧村の長い指がIPADのスクリーン上で漕いで漕いで、口もとが一筋悪い笑いを上げた。  
「前に、黒木家のお嬢様とHしたの？」  
「ぷう。」  
No.74は冷笑した。  
「俺のあのもの、お前より改造したのに、何も出て来ないで、なんと天然水を出して、こうして妊娠できると、妖怪を生んで出てきてはならないかな？」  
「ぷうはあはあ……。」  
牧村は彼に笑わせられて、No.74の髪の毛を押して一生懸命に揉む。  
「何と言っても、お二人は夫婦の本当があった！この時世、業界の中で少し乱れていたが。え……しかし彼女はさすが女の子で、万一探して来てくる、お前は少し我慢して、彼女がお前ような大金持ちを依存するとしていい！」  
「そう思わないと？」  
No.74は残念ながら肩をいからした。マーケットの上でこのような人とか事とかよく見られて、たとえ一時の浮気でも、No.74も興味がない――彼はただその人の考えだけを気にかける。  
「うん……そんなことを言うと……」  
牧村は手を回収して、あごを撫でる。  
「何野に、どう思うか？」  
約5秒間沈黙して、No.74はゆっくり言った：  
「小さい頃の知人に似るみたいかな」  
牧村はまた彼に笑わせられた——ふんふん、この二人はやはり関係があるなあ！  
「小さい頃の知人って、なんだか？」  
「後でお前に提げて帰られて、今のこの人でもない機械の形でもないを改造したのではないか？」  
「まさかお前こそ白血病になった意気地なしの子供を救ったのではないか？お前を少しずつ改造して少しずつ大きく育て上げる、僕はたいへんでしょう？なんとこのように自分の命を助ける恩人に対応して……」  
「ぷう、お前を僕の命を助けさせる人がいなかった。」  
No.74は笑いながらこの話題を終えた。彼はずるずる足どりを引き延ばして、ゆったりと離れた。入口まで行って、彼は振りかえて牧村を一目で見た。  
「お前が僕をブリキの木こりにならないように、ありがとう。」


	17. Chapter 17

牧村のところから出てきて、No.74はゆったりと回廊でゆらゆらした。はるかに両手が白衣のポケットの中に差し込んで、実験室の入口に立った何野を見た。ロボットは思わず一声の軽佻な口笛を吹いた。  
「何で帰らないで休んで、おやじに告発しよう！」  
何野は体をまっすぐにして、あっという間にドアを開けて、凛として言った：  
「手伝う人がないと、お前は自分で充電器をつなぐことができますか。」　  
言いながら、何野は部屋の中のライトをつけて、凛として命令した：   
「座れ、服を脱げ。」　  
「わあ！そんなに急いで……」　  
No.74は恐ろしさに自分のえりをしっかりつかんで、結果が自然に何野にひどく卑しめられた。　　  
「私は男に興味ありません。」  
「女は？」  
「すいません、最近、恋愛のつもりもありません。」  
この話題を継続したくなくて、しかし何野は明らかにNo.74の強情指数を過小評価した。ロボットは依然として質問し続く：  
「じゃ、なんで俺の服を脱ぐか？まさかお前は人と機械の恋愛が好き？」  
「何で人間と幽霊の愛情が完了できないのを良く考えるほうがいいと思います。」  
何野はぐいっとNo.74を椅子の上に押し倒して、はっきりと彼の上着を脱いだ。  
「お前！無理にやるかい？」  
何野は思い切り斜視してロボットに口をつぐむように強制的に執行させた。彼は上から下までNo.74をじろじろ見て、右手があごを支えていて、真剣に考える：  
「もしもお前は負傷した後の表象が人類と等しくて、そうしたらどうしても内部の構造が全く損害がないですか。外部の皮さえ傷跡を触ることができないそう……」  
言いながら、彼は注意深く指先でNo.74の丈夫な腕を撫でる――この時の彼は、一心にただ研究の事だけを考えている。  
「お前、ブリキの木こりのこと、知っているか？」  
めったにNo.74のこのようなやさしい目つきを見なくて、何野は急いで彼と相対的な視線を移した。しかし彼は手をロボットの腕から移すのを忘れた。  
「『オズの魔法使い』のブリキの木こりですか。」  
「そうそう。」  
No.74はうなずいて、突然ぐいっと何野の依然として自分の腕に置いた手を捉えて、自分の左胸の上に押した。  
「あんた……」  
何野の顔が赤くなって手を抜き出していたくて、意外に指先から伝来したどんどんという心臓の音を気付けた。  
「これは……本物？」  
「じゃあ？」  
ロボットがそういう反問した。  
「分かりません。」  
何野はできるだけ声を寒くにして、それでは自分のコントロールできない赤い顔を隠すためだ。No.74は言い続けて：  
「これは俺がブリキの木こりと最大の違いだ。」  
No.74は何野生の手をしっかりつかんで、力を入れてみぞおちへ押してみて。  
「ここはまだ跳んでいるさえすれば、まだ愛ができるよ。」  
「チッ」  
何野は力を入れて手を抜き出して、ついでに自分の服をちょっと整えた。  
「金属の頭があっても、人を騙すのが上手ですよ。道理でお前に子供を生みたい人間がいますわ。」  
何野が言った人が結婚披露宴の上の伍玥ということをしっているのに、No.74は突然得意げに口もとが上がった。  
「お前、怒っている？」  
「自意識過剰をしないでください。」  
何野はNo.74を手伝って鎖をかぶせて、充電装置をつないだ。  
「お前は何もないと早めに休みください。ぼくは疲れました。おやすみなさい。」  
戸口まで行ってライトを閉めておいて、突然後ろの人に止まれた。  
「野ちゃん……」  
またこの人がこのような「しみじみと」の音で自分を呼んだ機会がなくなったと思ってたなあ。何野はほとんどぶるぶる震えている音で応対した：  
「私たちの仲がまだそんなに熟知の事態に着きがないでしょう？」  
凛として話が終わって、何野はほとんどほうほうの体で逃がれるように離れて、後ろむだに一声のため息だけ残した。


	18. Chapter 18

「君、持っているものはなに？」  
「あ、野球です。」  
小さい男の子はたなごころを広げて、中で静かに一つの少し汚くなった野球が横たわっている。  
「野球が好きのかな？」  
「うん！」  
男の子はすごく頷いた。  
「でも、誰でも何野と一緒にやらない……」  
男の子がつらい寂しさの目つきに明滅しているのを見て、少し年上の男の子はほほえんでいて聞いた：  
　「僕はいい？小野ちゃん……」  
　「え？」  
　驚喜ほど目を大きく見張って、男の子はまるで目の前のお兄ちゃんの話を信じられなかった。  
「お兄ちゃん、何野と一緒にやって、本当？」  
「もちろん。」  
大きい男の子はにこにこして言った。  
「約束して、この河辺の坂で、僕は毎日放課した後小野ちゃんを尋ねて来て。いいの、小野ちゃん？」  
これから、男の子は自分の少年時代の友達がいた。そのお兄ちゃんは自分を「小野ちゃん」を呼ぶのが好きで、男の子もいつも「仁兄ちゃん」「仁兄ちゃん」このように呼んだ。男の子は毎日放課したら素早く約束した坂まで走って、仁兄ちゃんもいつも時間どおりにそこで現れる。二人は一緒にチャットして、一緒に野球を遊ぶ……  
しかし、ある日、男の子は普段ように坂まで走って、彼の仁兄ちゃんが見えなかった。彼はずっと坂で待っていて、日暮れになってお母さんに家へ帰られたまで、見えなかった。  
それから、他人から聞いて、仁兄ちゃんはとても遠く、遠くのところに行って、もう帰って来なかった。  
その時、何野は5歳だった。  
7年後の1日の朝、頭の中にいっぱいの「仁兄ちゃん」と一緒にいる時の楽しい追憶を思い出したまま、何野はショーツの上で成長の汚れを残した。その後から、仁兄ちゃんはずっと何野の心の底に隠してきた。  
その後、何野は医学院で勉強した時に、気になる先輩に出会って、拒絶されて風刺されて疎遠になられて、あの時に至って、彼はやっと悟った――このような感情、あってはいけないよ！  
「どうしてまたあれらの事を思い出したの？」  
何野はベッドから座って、こめかみを揉んだ。窓の外を見て、寮の外の桜の木の上、葉身がすでに太陽の金色をつけた。彼はナイトテーブルの上の資料を持ってきて、注意深く閲覧し始める。  
その用心棒と田梓淳がただ単純な雇用関係であるのか？彼はどうして宴会ホールで銃撃案を作って、さらに目標の一つは雇主の婚約者とするのか？彼ら二人はトイレの中での談話が一体どんな意味だか？  
No.74のところに行って、ある歴史の資料を求める必要があると感じて、何野はベッドを離れて、服をかぶせて実験室へ走る。  
「あら、そんなに早い。」  
何野は実験室に入り、No.74を助けて充電器を消した。  
「あのモニター……」  
「どうしたの？」  
No.74は陰険に笑う。  
「味わいがつきない？」  
「ただいくつか問題が納得しなかったので、もう一回見たいですが……」  
何野は顔色が変えないで答えた。No.74も顔色が変えないで問い詰めて：  
「個人的な問題なのか？」  
「いいかげんにしろ？」  
何野は怒らせられた！  
ところが彼はちょうどこぶしを高くあげ始めて、突然最後まで痛いのがまだ自分の手であるのを思い出して、結局は憤慨してやめた。No.74は彼の怒っている模様に笑わせられて、思わず音を笑って出しにくる。  
「身長がもっと高くなっていかくて、気性こそかえって大きくなるなあ。」  
「何を言っていますか？！」  
何野は凛として聞いて、心が太鼓をたたくようにどぶんとたえずに跳んでいて――なんか、変な夢を見たようで、体がよくなくなった！  
No.74はまた聞いて：  
「たなごころが厚いようだ。まだ野球をしてる？」　　  
ぱったん！  
手の中で握ったワードパッドが音と共にテーブルの上に落ちて、何野は目の前のロボットを見て、両唇がぶるぶる震えていて話を口に出せない。


	19. Chapter 19

たとえ互いに相手の真実な身分に対してすでに分かっても、何野はロボットとつきまとう考えがない――このような長年を待って、ひどく嘲笑させられて、彼はすでに我慢できない！  
「ごめん……」  
No.74は無意識に前へ一歩行って――鉄製のチェーンがにわかにチリンチリンと音を立てて、彼はやっと自分の目下の境遇を思い出す。  
「来ないで！」  
ロボットが鉄製のチェーンにからだを縛られて前進できないのを知っているのに、何野は依然として急ぎに後ろへ何歩を退きた――どうしてこの時にその夢を見るか？どうしてここに来た後に、あれらの力を尽くして捨てたい追憶が目の前のこの薄情者にそんなに恥ずかしい方法でまた思い出された？  
やはり、その心の底に隠した何年の問題について、やはり彼の答えを、はっきり聞いてほしい。  
「どうして別れを告げないで離れた？」  
何野はまったく怒鳴るほど質問の声を出す！  
「どうしてまたお前に出会ったの？」  
この時、牧村はちょうど外から入って来る。  
「今日の新聞……どうしたの、君たち……」  
入ったら何野の握りしめるこぶし、またはNo.74の恥じ入った顔つきを見て、牧村は自分が来る時が不適応であるかと思っていた――幸い何野はすぐに反応してきて、彼は10指をリラックスして、振りかえて、顔つきが普段の冷静ようだ。  
「お早うございます、先輩。」  
「お、お早う。」  
牧村の応対が少しでも不自然で、幸いなことが彼の手の中の新聞は効力を発揮する。  
「ほら！田梓淳は銃撃案についての声明を発表した。」  
何野は急に近寄ってあのニュースを見て、No.74も見たいのに鉄製のチェーンをさらさらの音を立てるほど揺れた。  
「俺も！」  
しかし、何野はロボットを満足させるつもりがない。ロボットを傍で置いたまま、彼は注意深くあの報道を読んで来る。  
　「先輩、これは直接の情報ですか。」  
牧村は頷いた。  
「僕は特にホームページ、ツイッター、放送などルートを調べて、これらについての報道を探しなくて、新聞のこちらは初発行したのべきだ。」  
「新聞で全面的に調査を協力するだけでなく結婚の日も遅らせるのを宣言した……」  
何野は右手で頬を支えて、大胆に自分の推測を言い出す。  
「その日に、私気づいたのは、射手の目標は私たちだけでなく、田梓淳の婚約者も含んだそうです。その射手は目だけ見えたが、しかし以前No.74は田梓淳の用心棒の写真を私に見せたことがあって、類似度が9割あると思って……だから、こうして仮定してはいけないでしょうか。今回の銃撃案、実は田梓淳が蕭家の婚約をキャンセルするために、わざと計画し……」  
「うん……」  
牧村はあやふやにうなずいた。  
「今こそ十分な証拠がないが、動機なんてもまだ明確にしない。しかし僕は自分の考えによって、この推理は可能性ある。」  
二人はあちらでほっぺたを支えて真剣に考えていて、こちらのNo.74は嬉しくなくなった。  
「お前たち！恩義を忘れたやつ！俺のところから資料を取って人に取り合わなかった？」  
彼は鉄製のチェーンをさらさらの音を立てるほど揺れて、抗議を示した。  
「早く！放せ！俺も討論に参加！」  
「そのまま決して討論を妨げないと思いますよ。」  
何野は冷ややかに答えた。しかしNo.74は今、彼を恐れなかった！彼は鉄製のチェーンを揺れて、自信を持って大声で言った：  
「そのモニターをもう一度見て！田梓淳は彼の用心棒と絶！対！ビデオを再生して！せいいっぱい！分析しよう！」  
顔色が悪くなった何野に向かって悪ふざけをするように笑って、No.74は牧村に聞く。　  
「おやじ、ご意見は？」  
「え……」  
このやつ、明らかに僕を困らせるでしょう？牧村はこっそりと何野に一目をねらった。  
「僕は意見がないよ！でも何野のほうは……」  
何野はNo.74を満足させるつもりがない。彼は深く息を吸い込んで、一字一句に言う：  
「重要なデータを含むのに、重点的に分析すべきだと思います。どうぞ、先輩。」


End file.
